fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lista retrospekcji Dundersztyca
Heinz Dundersztyc w niektórych odcinkach opowiada Agentowi P historie ze swojego dzieciństwa i młodości. Sezon 1 Plażowa impreza w cieniu krasnalowego terroru thumb|190px|Heinz jako krasnal ogrodowyDawno temu w Gimmelshtump, w czasach dzieciństwa Heinza, Dundersztycowie byli szanowaną rodziną. Jednak to były chude lata, więc trzeba było sprzedać krasnala ogrodowego, który miał chronić nasz Zatsen-ogród przed wiedźmami, trollami. Pomimo jego młodego wieku tatuś zadecydował, że on będzie robił za krasnala. W ciemną zimną noc kiedy były Spicenchandy towarzyszył mu jedynie księżyc i jego sąsiad Kenny. Bamber w akcji Heinz opowiada retrospekcję Pepe Panu Dziobakowi, gdy w wieku 5 lat sam musiał obchodzić urodziny, ponieważ jego rodziców wywiało. Wtedy spędził je w chacie Gunthera wraz z jego przyjaciółmi, tj. Hrabią Wolfgangiem, Betty Dziciżną, Szczuromirem i Wszami Bliźniakami: Olgą i Chicago Joe. Po urodzinach wyprawionych przez małego Dundersztyca, on sam poszedł w środku nocy z ciastem jagodowym, ale zleciały się nietoperze. Przyłap ich! Dundersztyc od siódmej klasy zawsze chciał zostać magikiem, ale nie było łatwo. Miał bardzo złe przypadki magiczne ze skunksem, które skończyły się związanym doktorem w dzieciństwie na scenie. Po przygodach bycia magikiem zostawił on po sobie zestaw, tzw. "Mały czarodziej". Wyrzut przed metą Heinz nie może mieć zarostu, mimo usilnych prób, a buduje Chlebopożerator, aby przemienić w bochenek chleba pomnik prezydenta Brodosława Brodnickiego. Uczciwa gra? Kiedy Dundersztyc był dzieckiem, jego tata przyniósł do domu szpicel-hundela, Jedynaka. Była to jego nagroda w "Szturchnij Goozima Kijem". Jedynak dla taty Heinza był dla niego jak syn, został sławnym championem, przynosząc wielką sławę wraz z fortuną rodzinie. W okresie bogactwa rodziny doktor został krasnalem ogrodowym. Tak samo wraca też do momentu z jego sąsiadem, Kenny'm ("Plażowa impreza w cieniu krasnalowego terroru"). Latający Rybiarz Gdy Heinz w Drusselstein był bardzo młody, mieszkał tam bandzior o imieniu Borys, miał przezwisko Bandzior Borys Bucior, ponieważ zawsze miał wielkie i czarne buty. Zawsze sypał mu piaskiem w twarz, tj. gdy Dundersztyc był w piaskownicy, miał pierwszą randkę, podpisywał check, albo na plaży. Później nic się nie okazywało, ale i tak doktor był spięty, jeżeli Borys znowu tutaj przyjdzie. Skok w kosmos Dundersztyc jako nastolatek był świetny w robieniu cieni na ścianach. Pewnego dnia do miasta przyjechał krawiec Tomas, który miał wielkie dłonie, toteż nazywano go Tomasem Dłoniasem. Okazało się, że dzięki nadzwyczajnym dłoniom robi lepsze cienie od Heinza, dzięki czemu odbił niemu jego fräulein (po polsku młodą damę, albo panią). Festyniarski festyn naukowy Dundersztyc jako mały chłopiec wziął udział w festynie naukowym i zbudował swój pierwszy inator. Wtedy on był kiepski w wymyślaniu nazw, więc go nazwał zwykle inatorem. W chwili gdy miał sędziom zaprezentować swój wynalazek, inne dziecko z wulkanem na sodę kuchenną zdeklasowało sędziów. Rok później Heinz jako chłopiec zbudował większy inator, ale następny wulkan zniszczył mu walkę w grze. Całkowicie doktor miał dosyć, więc postanowił recytować poezję. Ale i tak, na każdym festynie przegrywał. Sezon 2 Ogrodowe akwarium Heinz opowiada, kiedy wkroczył na drogę zła, był sprzedawcą kiełbasek. Były one znane, ale później już nikt ich nie pamiętał przez sprzedawców hot-dogów, którzy mieli bogate i wielkie wyposażenia. On sam czuł, że to tylko kwestia czasu, gdy Okręg Trzech Stanów zacznie rozpoznawać firmową jakość. Nawet nie mrugnij thumb|190px|[[Ogniki pukają do drzwi Dundersztyca]]Dundersztyc opowiada jak w spokoju oglądał sobie telewizję, gdy nagle przyszły dziewczynki z zastępu Ogników, by sprzedać babeczki. Dundersztyc zapomniał zasłonić rolet i dziewczynki go widziały. Pepe znosi jajko Dundersztyc wspomina czas, gdy był z dziewczyną kochającą wieloryby. By jej zaimponować, wynalazł wielorybo-tłumaczo-inator. Maszyna tak przetłumaczyła słowa wieloryba, że dziewczyna rzuciła Heinza dla niego. Oszukać system Matka Dundersztyca spodziewała się dziecka, prawdopodobnie miała to być dziewczynka, więc całe lato szyła dla niej sukienki. Niestety, urodził się jej synek (Roger). Materiału nie wystarczyło na ubranka dla chłopców, więc Heinz musiał nosić dziewczęce ubranka, przez co wszyscy w szkole się z niego naśmiewali. Przygody Hika Samolot! Samolot! Kiedy Dundersztyc był mały, jego matka nie pozwalała mu pływać w publicznych basenach. Wrażenie tonięcia Dundersztyc wspomina Pepe, kiedy agent nieruchomości pokazał setki domów będących w finansowym zasięgu Heinza. Wszystkie były nieodpowiednie, ale gdy agent pokazał budynek z widokiem na morze, który jest obecnie domem i siedzibą Spółki Zło doktora, on się zgodził, A pierwszej nocy Heinz nie mógł zasnąć, ponieważ syreny statków były głośno słyszalne, wszystko przez latarnię morską. Jak zostać Ognikiem Od miesiąca Heinz był na diecie nisko węglowodanowej, ale nie może zrzucić ostatnich 5 kilogramów. Kiedyś, gdy on ćwiczył i był prawie na samym końcu, to Ogniki poprosiły o kupno ich własnoręcznie zrobionych babeczek, chociaż, że Dundersztyc musiał poćwiczyć, to zmienił zdanie i je kupił, gdy dziewczyny wychodziły. Co to robi? Wszystkie randki Dundersztyca były serią niekończących się rozczarowań, a wszystko się zaczęło od tego, gdy on wraz z Lindą byli w kinie samochodowym i razem słuchali radia. Linda brzydziła się wyglądu samochodu. Musiała na to spojrzeć inaczej, wjechała tam za darmo, więc oddała połowę biletu i mogła z własnej woli wsiąść do bagażnika. Później, gdy para była w samochodzie słuchała piosenki "Co to robi?" zespołu Zanzibar. Była to siódma, albo ósma ulubiona piosenka Heinza o inżynierii. Linda powiedziała też, że nagra taki numer, a on zapanuje nad światem. Doktor miał nadzieję, że się mu to uda, ale kobieta radziła mu, żeby najpierw zacząć od Okręgu Trzech Stanów. Podczas rozmowy zaczął się film, ale Heinz nie użył tradycyjnej czynności, a urządzenia, które przetwarza dźwięk z filmu na pięciowymiarowe stereo. Niestety, maszyna się psuje, a Linda jest podwożona do domu. Rozdwojona osobowość Kiedy Heinz był mały, w Gimmelshtump było miejskie centrum moczenia. Basen centrum był wypełniany co drugi czwartek, a skok z wieży był ważnym rytuałem w życiu każdego chłopca. Kiedy jego tata powiedział, czy on jest mężczyzną albo sznyclem, doktor powiedział, że jest mężczyzną wdrapując się na drabinę, a kłamał. Nie dał rady skoczyć, ponieważ każdy się z niego naśmiewał. Dundersztyc zrezygnował ze skoku, a tata powiedział do jego mamy, że nie ma własnego syna. Od tamtej pory rodzina się oddalała od siebie. Szafa grająca Sezon 3 Czy mnie słyszysz, mamo? Kilka dni wcześniej poszedł do restauracji Toniego, by zjeść rosołu, ale w zupie pływała mucha. Kiedy to zgłosił odpowiedziano mu, że to rodzynek, a na potwierdzenie udał się nawet do entomologa. W końcu jednak okazało się, że był to rodzynek, mimo to Heinz do końca nie chciał się z tym zgodzić. Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze Łapu Capki Dundersztyc wspomina o tym, że gdy on był dzieckiem na biwaku zaatakowały go pszczoły, a uciekając przed nimi spadł z urwiska na pole hydrantów. Przez upadek na nie do dziś ma w nodze hydrant. Tour de Ferb Tajemnica Buforda thumb|190px|Pałac preclowy.W młodości wstąpił na staż do preclowego pałacu, którego właściciel był największym preclowym czarodziejem w Drusselstein - zamieniał każdy wałek ciasta w arcydzieło. Po miesiącach nauki, precle Dundersztyca wciąż nie miały odpowiedniego kształtu - Heinz nie zaliczył stażu. Nasz własny spodek Gdzie jest Pepe? Część 1 W dzieciństwie był trochę otyłym chłopcem. Twoja retrospekcja Prawie wszytskie retrospekcje Nota:Wspomnienie z odcinka Bamber Akcji; Dunderstyc mówi że Tort skonfiksowali, a nie zjadły nietopedrze.Kategoria:Listy en:List of Doofenshmirtz's backstories